Besuch aus der Zukunft
by Nerventod
Summary: Harry bekommt besuch aus der Zukunft, der ihm Schreckliches eröffnet... Achtung: Character Death


hallihallo,

ich habe wieder mal einen neuen oneshot für euch… Achtung: kein slash -grins-

ich hoffe, es gefällt euch

ich danke meiner lieben beta SnapesWife für ihre wundervolle arbeit…

ganz liebe grüße

nerventod

oooooooooo

**Besuch aus der Zukunft**

Harry war glücklich, er hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können. Gerade eben hatte er eine der besten Nächte seines Lebens hinter sich gebracht. Endlich hatte er die Freiheit genießen können, einfach so in einen Club zu gehen und den ganzen Abend zu tanzen. Es war wahnsinnig schön gewesen und Harry hatte alles hinter sich lassen können, was ihn so lange Zeit bedrückt hatte.

Vor sechs Monaten hatte er nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt, dass er je eine solche Nacht erleben konnte. Heute, genau vor sechs Monaten, hatte er sich in einer Schlacht befunden und nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass er sie tatsächlich überleben würde. Harry war jetzt neunzehn. Nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts hatte er eine Ausbildung zum Auroren gemacht. Es war eine sehr harte Zeit für ihn gewesen. Kingsley, der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung, hatte ihn persönlich unter seine Fittiche genommen und Harry alles beigebracht, was er wusste. Fast jeden Tag hatte er Zusatztrainig bekommen, damit er sein Schicksal erfüllen und Voldemort vernichten konnte.

Und dann, vor einem halben Jahr, hatte er es geschafft. Die Schlacht hatte Stunden getobt und Harry hatte viele Menschen, gleich welcher Seite, sterben sehen, doch am Ende hatte er Voldemort vernichtet. Die Zaubererwelt hatte gefeiert und die Helden der Schlacht mit Orden überschüttet, doch trotzdem hatte Harry noch kein ruhiges Leben führen können. Zusammen mit seinen Kollegen, hatte er die letzten sechs Monate damit verbracht, die geflohenen Todesser zu fangen. Ron, der ebenfalls mit ihm zusammen eine Aurorenausbildung gemacht hatte, war bei einem Einsatz schwer verletzt worden. Sein Gesicht zierte nun eine lange, hässliche Narbe, die quer über das Gesicht verlief. Es hatte eine Zeit lang gedauert, bis der Rotschopf mit seinem jetzigen Aussehen klar kam, doch Hermine, mit der er seit etwa zwei Jahren zusammen war, hatte ihm schnell klar gemacht, dass es sie nicht störte und so hatte er sich wieder gefangen.

Harry atmete die frische Nachtluft ein, streckte seine Arme weit von sich und drehte sich ein paar Mal im Kreis. Es war so schön, endlich einmal Dinge zu tun, die jeder normale junge Mann tat. Er hatte heute Abend eine Frau kennengelernt, die ihm auf Anhieb gefallen hatte. Nachdem er sie für eine Weile beobachtet hatte, hatte er all seinen Mut zusammengenommen und sie zum tanzen aufgefordert. Und sie hatte tatsächlich ja gesagt. Sie hieß Danielle und hatte lange, blonde Haare gehabt. Sie hatten den ganzen Abend miteinander verbracht und schließlich hatte Harry sie nach ihrer Telefonnummer gebeten. Sie hatte sie ihm gegeben und nun steckte der kleine Zettel sicher in seiner Hosentasche und wartete nur darauf, morgen benutzt zu werden.

Harry hatte am Anfang bezweifelt, dass diese Bar etwas für ihn war. Er hatte in der Zeitung von ihr gelesen und sie war zurzeit der Geheimtipp, hier in London. Trotz ihres Namens „The Blues Bar", war die Musik keinesfalls schwermütig und traurig gewesen. Nachdem, was Harry erfahren hatte, hatte sie ihren Namen aus längst vergangenen Tagen und auch wenn die Musik, die darin gespielt wurde, sich geändert hatte, so hatte man doch den Namen der altehrwürdigen Bar nicht geändert. Hach, es war einfach herrlich gewesen.

Noch immer lächelnd, ging Harry weiter durch die Straßen Londons. Er hätte zu seiner Wohnung apparieren können, doch die Nacht war so wundervoll und er genoss es die frische Luft tief in seine Lungen zu lassen. Abgesehen davon war seine Wohnung nur wenige Blocks von der Bar entfernt und Harry konnte die Zeit gut nutzen, um sein von Alkohol leicht vernebeltes Gehirn wieder klar zu bekommen.

Als er endlich bei seiner Wohnung ankam, angelte er seinen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und schloss seine Wohnungstür auf. Er öffnete die Tür und trat in den dunklen Flur. Das Licht ließ er aus, er brauchte es jetzt nicht. Alles, was er jetzt noch wollte, war ins Bett zu fallen und von Danielle zu träumen, die ihm vorhin einen atemberaubenden Gute-Nacht-Kuss gegeben hatte. Schnell zog er seine Schuhe aus, streifte sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Er konnte es morgen früh wegräumen.

Müde ging er in Richtung der Küche, um noch ein Schluck Wasser zu trinken und erstarrte, als er auf einmal eine dunkle Figur ausmachen konnte, die in seinem Wohnzimmer an der Fensterbank lehnte. So schnell er konnte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Eindringling. War es ein Todesser, der den Tod seines Herrn rächen wollte? Mit erhobenem Zauberstab betrat er das Wohnzimmer und betätigte, ohne den Eindringling aus den Augen zu lassen, den Lichtschalter.

Das erste, was er bemerkte, war die Tatsache, dass die Person, die dort in seiner Wohnung war, rotes Haar hatte, das von ein paar grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Im ersten Moment glaubte Harry, dass Arthur Weasley vor ihm stehen würde, doch der hatte die letzte Schlacht nicht überlebt gehabt und konnte es unmöglich sein. Der Mann regte sich nicht und schaute Harry nur stumm an, der die Gelegenheit nutzte, ihn sich genauer anzusehen. Der Mann war groß und schlank, sein Gesicht wies einige Falten auf, doch das markanteste, was er sehen konnte, war die Narbe, die sich quer über sein Gesicht zog.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ron?", fragte er verblüfft.

Der andere Mann nickte leicht und drückte sich von der Fensterbank weg, um ein paar Schritte auf Harry zuzugehen. „Hallo Harry", begrüßte er den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry. „Du siehst so alt aus. Bist du von irgendeinem Fluch getroffen worden?"

Ron lächelte. „Danke für das Kompliment", sagte er und schritt auf seinen besten Freund zu, der den Zauberstab nun langsam sinken ließ. „Ich sehe so alt aus, wie ich auch bin, Harry. Es tut so gut, dich wiederzusehen." Mit diesen Worten zog er Harry in eine feste Umarmung, dem nichts anderes übrig blieb, als dies über sich ergehen zu lassen. Harry verstand absolut nicht, was hier los war. Immerhin sah er Ron jeden Tag auf Arbeit und gestern Abend erst hatte er bei ihm und Hermine zu Abend gegessen. Er war, gelinde gesagt, verwirrt.

Sanft schob Harry Ron von sich und musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Also, als ich dich gestern gesehen habe, hast du bei weitem noch nicht so alt ausgesehen", versuchte er zu scherzen.

„Das liegt daran, dass ich nicht aus dieser Zeit bin. Ich komme aus der Zukunft. Um genau zu sein, zwanzig Jahre aus der Zukunft", erklärte Ron und schaute Harry nun genau an, um dessen Reaktion auf diese Offenbarung zu sehen.

„Also wenn das jetzt ein Scherz sein soll, dann verstehe ich ihn nicht", erwiderte Harry verwirrt. „Du willst mir erzählen, dass du aus der Zukunft kommst?" Ron nickte. „Beweis es!", forderte Harry daraufhin.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist heute der Abend, an dem du Danielle kennen gelernt hast", entgegnete Ron.

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich komme aus der Zukunft", antwortete Ron. „Du selbst hast mir von ihr erzählt, als wir am nächsten Montag zur Arbeit gegangen sind. Du warst schwer von ihr begeistert und hattest sie gleich am nächsten Tag angerufen und dich zum Mittagessen mit ihr verabredet. Ich habe sie auch kennengelernt, Harry. Sie ist eine wundervolle Frau gewesen."

„Gewesen? Heißt das, sie lebt in deiner Zeit nicht mehr?", fragte Harry. Da Ron von Danielle wusste, musste es wohl stimmen, dass er tatsächlich aus der Zukunft kam. Er hatte niemandem von ihr erzählt. Wie auch? Immerhin hatte er sie gerade erst kennengelernt.

Traurig schüttelte Ron den Kopf. Harry rang kurz um Fassung. „Wie ist sie gestorben?", fragte er. War Ron vielleicht hier, um zu verhindern, dass ihr etwas passierte? Wollte er ihm sagen, wie Harry es verhindern konnte?

„Du hast sie getötet", antwortete Ron vorsichtig und schaute daraufhin in das entsetzte Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

„Niemals", keuchte Harry erschrocken auf. „So etwas würde ich niemals tun."

Ron lächelte traurig. „Noch nicht, Harry", sagte er. „Aber ich komme aus einer Zeit, wo du es sehr wohl getan hast, aus einer Welt, in der du eine neue Schreckensherrschaft aufgebaut hast, noch schlimmer als die Voldemorts."

Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Ihm war schlecht und er schwankte leicht. Seine Beine zitterten und langsam taumelte er auf einen Sessel zu, in den er sich schwer hineinfallen ließ. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen schauten zu dem Rotschopf, der ihn mit einem traurigen Blick bedachte und sich nun ebenfalls setzte. Harrys Gedanken wirbelten im Kreis. Er würde in der Zukunft morden? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Ron musste sich irren. Er musste mehr erfahren.

„Wie?", fragte er daher.

„Keiner weiß so genau, wie es passiert ist", seufzte Ron, doch auf Harrys bittenden Blick sprach er weiter. „Wir wissen es wirklich nicht. Ihr wart glücklich, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Du hattest damals ziemlichen Bammel davor, ihr zu sagen, dass du ein Zauberer bist, aber du hast es getan und sie hat es auch ohne Probleme akzeptiert. Nach etwa einem Jahr schon, hast du ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und dann, kurz vor der Hochzeit, hat sich alles verändert. Du bist launisch und unberechenbar geworden und als wir dann eines Tages zu euch nach Hause gekommen sind, warst du verschwunden und Danielle lag tot in eurem Bett. Sie hat nicht leiden müssen, soviel können wir sagen."

„Aber… aber das bedeutet doch nicht, dass ich…" Harry konnte nicht weitersprechen. Die Vorstellung allein, ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen.

„Wir haben auch nicht geglaubt, dass du es gewesen bist, aber später hast du es selbst uns gegenüber zugegeben. Es tut mir so Leid, Harry", erwiderte Ron traurig.

„Wieso tut es dir Leid, wenn ich es doch gewesen bin, der sie umgebracht hat?", fragte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Wir alle sind mit dafür verantwortlich", erklärte Ron. „Wir haben nicht bemerkt, was mit dir geschehen ist. Es hatte alles so schleichend begonnen."

Verwundert schaute Harry jetzt zu Ron. Es war immer noch merkwürdig, dass diese ältere Version seines besten Freundes jetzt hier vor ihm saß, doch was er erzählte, war einfach schrecklich. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er, auch wenn er sich selbst nicht sicher war, ob er es wissen wollte.

„Du und auch wir anderen haben nicht erwartet, was passiert ist. Wir haben es erst erkannt, als es bereits zu spät war, verstehst du?", begann Ron nun zu erzählen. „Du weiß doch, dass Voldemort einen Teil seiner Kräfte auf dich übertragen hat, als er dich als Baby töten wollte. Diese Kräfte in dir haben wir alle vergessen. Irgendetwas wird in naher Zukunft dafür sorgen, dass diese Kräfte aktiviert werden. Wir haben wirklich alles versucht, herauszufinden, was es ist, aber leider konnten wir den Grund nicht finden. Du musst mir wirklich glauben, dass wir alles versucht haben."

Harry nickte benommen und schaute seinen Freund traurig an. Ron räusperte sich kurz und erzählte dann weiter. „Wir denken, dass du es am Anfang selbst nicht einmal bemerkt hast, als du begonnen hast, dich zu verändern. Wenn wir dich darauf angesprochen haben, bist du zumeist sehr wütend geworden. Trotzdem haben wir nicht aufgegeben, doch es hatte nichts genützt. Wir konnten nicht verhindern, dass der Teil von Voldemort in dir dich langsam aber sicher vergiftet hat, mit seinen Ideen und Ansichten. In meiner Zeit ist nichts mehr von dem Harry übrig, der jetzt hier vor mir sitzt. Wir alle wissen, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist, aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du eine neue Armee aufgebaut hast und für mehr Tote verantwortlich bist, als Voldemort. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich hier bin, Harry."

Harry, der seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte, während Ron erzählt hatte, schaute nun wieder auf und sah Ron direkt in die Augen. „Weshalb bist du hier?", fragte er.

Rons Augen wurden traurig und er schluckte hart, ehe er antwortete. „Ich bin hier, um dich zu töten und ich hoffe, dass du jetzt verstehst, warum ich das tun muss."

„Was?", hauchte Harry entsetzt.

„Es gibt leider keinen anderen Weg. Niemand ist stark genug, sich dir entgegenzustellen. Wir haben es oft genug versucht, glaub mir", entgegnete Ron leise.

„Aber, das kann doch nicht… Es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben", widersprach Harry. „Ich meine, ich weiß doch jetzt, was geschehen wird. Ich kann es noch verhindern."

„Nein, das kannst du nicht", sagte der Rothaarige. „Glaub mir, du schaffst es nicht, dich gegen diesen Teil in dir zu wehren."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Harry nun verärgert.

„Weil ich nicht der erste bin, der in der Zeit zurückgereist ist", erklärte Ron. „Um genau zu sein, bin ich der dritte, der jetzt hier ist. Hermine hat es als erste versucht. Sie ist, von jetzt an gesehen, etwa in einem Jahr auf dich getroffen. Sie hat dir alles erklärt und wir hatten gehofft, dass das allein reichen würde. Du hattest ihr damals das Gleiche gesagt, wie jetzt mir, dass du es verhindern würdest, da du es nun wüsstest. Aber Hermine ist in unsere Zeit zurückgekehrt und nichts hatte sich verändert. Der Teil von Voldemort in dir ist einfach zu stark."

Betreten senkte Harry den Kopf. Beide schwiegen. Keiner traute sich, etwas zu sagen, zu sehr lastete die Situation auf ihnen. Harry schaffte es kaum klar zu denken. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals zu solchen Dingen in der Lage war. Würde er wirklich hunderte von Menschen einfach so töten, beziehungsweise töten lassen? Konnte er sich tatsächlich nicht gegen diesen Teil in ihm wehren, der ihn zu einem zweiten Voldemort werden lassen würde? Musste er wirklich sterben, damit all dies verhindert werden konnte?

„Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg?", fragte er Ron und schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Vielleicht gibt es ja irgendwelche Zaubertränke? Snape könnte vielleicht--"

„Das haben wir auch bereits versucht", unterbrach ihn Ron. „Du erinnerst dich? Ich habe gesagt, dass ich der Dritte bin, der in die Vergangenheit gereist ist, um all das zu verhindern. Hermine war die Erste. Der Zweite war Snape. Er hatte einen Trank entwickelt, der den anderen Teil in dir vernichten sollte. Leider konnte er dir erst dann verabreicht werden, wenn er bereits von dir Besitz ergriffen hat. Snape ist nie zurückgekehrt. Wir können nur vermuten, dass er seine Mission mit dem Leben bezahlen musste."

Erneut war Harry sprachlos. Er hatte den Tränkemeister getötet? Nein, er_würde_ den Tränkemeister töten? Harry musste schlucken. Wenn er den Mann getötet hatte, der all die Jahre unter Voldemorts Herrschaft überlebt hatte und der ein ausgezeichneter Duelliermeister war, musste er wirklich extrem gefährlich sein. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein.

„Harry, glaub mir, würden wir einen anderen Weg sehen, würden wir ihn versuchen", flehte Ron. „Mir fällt es nicht leicht, hier zu sein. Du bist mein bester Freund gewesen und es hat verdammt wehgetan, dich zu verlieren und gegen dich zu kämpfen. Dich jetzt so hier zu sehen, den Harry zu sehen, der mein bester Freund war, und mit ihm zu reden… Ich weiß nicht, ob du verstehen kannst, wie schwer mir das alles hier fällt. Aber ich weiß, wer in wenigen Monaten aus dir werden wird und ich weiß, dass ich tun muss, weshalb ich hier her gekommen bin."

„Aber du kannst doch nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich es einfach zulasse, dass du mich tötest", sagte Harry nun ernst. „Ich meine, wieso sollte ich dir das alles glauben?"

Ron nickte ihm zu und holte ein kleines Objekt aus der Tasche seiner Robe. Mit einem kleinen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes vergrößerte er es. Harry erkannte, dass es sich um ein Denkarium handelte. Er sah dabei zu, wie Ron den Zauberstab zu seinem Kopf führte und wie er nach kurzer Zeit einen silbrig grauen Faden daraus hervorzog, den er in dem Becken ablegte. „Sieh es dir an, Harry", forderte er den Schwarzhaarigen auf, ehe er sich umwandte und zum Fenster schritt.

Harry zögerte kurz, aber er musste wissen, was Ron ihn sehen lassen wollte. Langsam neigte er sich nach vorne, bis seine Nasenspitze die Oberfläche der silbernen Substanz berührte und er in das Denkarium hineingesogen wurde. Was er sah, ließ seinen Atem stocken. Er musste sich selbst dabei zusehen, wie sein späteres Ich mit seinen Anhängern den Fuchsbau überfiel, musste zusehen, wie er selbst Ron dabei schwer verletzte, wie er Hermine verletzte, wie er Mrs. Weasley tötete… Die Kaltblütigkeit, mit der sein älteres Ich vorging, erschreckte ihn zutiefst.

Heftig atmend tauchte er wieder aus dem Denkarium auf. Es gab jetzt keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als anzuerkennen, dass Ron die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er würde ein Monster werden und das musste verhindert werden.

„Wenn es wirklich so schlimm ist, verstehe ich es", sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme. „Es ist nur… Das alles ist so unfair. Ich habe doch gerade erst angefangen zu Leben. Seitdem ich in der Zaubererwelt bin, habe ich immer wieder um mein Leben kämpfen müssen, darum, dass Voldemort mich nicht doch tötet, wie er es schon so früh versucht hat. Ich meine, ich habe noch nichts erlebt. Ich wollte noch so viel machen. Ich wollte mir die Welt anschauen, eine eigene Familie gründen, alt werden…"

Seine Stimme versagte. Wenn Ron Recht hatte, und nur ein kleiner Teil in ihm bezweifelte das, dann würde er all diese Dinge sowieso nie tun. Er würde schreckliche Dinge tun, Dinge, für die er sich jetzt schon hasste. Er würde Menschen, die er kannte und Menschen, die er nicht kannte, foltern und töten. Er würde selbst zu jemandem werden, den er all die Jahre bekämpft hatte. „Voldemort hat also gewonnen", sagte er leise, ehe er bitter auflachte. „Er besiegt mich noch aus dem Grab hinaus."

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry", flüsterte Ron und stand von seinem Sessel auf. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten einen anderen Weg gefunden."

Harry nickte ergeben mit seinem Kopf. „Gibst du mir noch ein wenig Zeit? Ich will nur schnell ein paar Zeilen an meinen Ron und Hermine schreiben und mich von Ihnen verabschieden." Auf das Nicken seines Freundes hin, ging Harry zu seinem Schreibtisch, holte Pergament und Feder heraus und setzte sich. Als er nach einer Viertelstunde damit fertig war, stand er auf und ging in den Flur, um sich dort sein T-Shirt zu holen und wieder anzuziehen. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, ehe er wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging.

„Ich bin bereit", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt, Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Ron nickte und stand langsam auf. Das letzte, das Harry sah, war ein grüner Blitz, der direkt auf ihn zukam.

oooooooooo

Hermine und Ron standen vor Harrys Wohnung. Gestern war er nicht, wie verabredet zum Abendessen bei ihnen erschienen und hatte ihnen auch nicht Bescheid gegeben. Auch wenn es nicht üblich war, so waren beide doch der Meinung gewesen, dass durchaus etwas dazwischen gekommen sein konnte und er nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich bei ihnen zu melden. Hermine persönlich hoffte, dass Harry endlich eine Frau kennengelernt hatte und sie vielleicht den Abend gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Seit Ginnys Tod in der letzten Schlacht, war Harry sehr einsam gewesen.

Als Harry jedoch auch nicht zur Arbeit erschienen war, hatte Ron angefangen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Er war zu Hermine appariert und hatte sie aus der Vorlesung geholt. Beide waren nun sehr besorgt. War etwas geschehen? Hermine klingelte nun bereits zum vierten Mal, doch wieder wurde ihnen die Tür nicht geöffnet.

Ron, der nun genug von der Warterei hatte, zog seinen Zauberstab. „Was hast du vor?", fragte ihn Hermine.

„Vielleicht hat Harry sich verletzt und kann uns nicht die Tür öffnen", erwiderte Ron einfach und sprach einen Zauber, um die Tür zu öffnen. Ein leises Klicken erfolgte und die Tür ging auf. „Harry?", rief Ron, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Beide betraten nun die Wohnung. Es war ruhig. Hermine wandte sich nach links und klopfte zaghaft an die Tür, die zu Harrys Schlafzimmer führte. Als keine Antwort kam, lugte sie vorsichtig hinein. Das Bett war gemacht, kein Harry dort zu sehen. Sie schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu Ron. Der sah nun ernsthaft besorgt aus und so gingen beide weiter.

Am Wohnzimmer angekommen, blieben beide für einen kurzen Moment erstarrt stehen. Dort, mitten in dem Raum, lag Harry auf dem Boden. „Harry", kreischte Hermine, die sich als erste wieder gefangen hatte und rauschte zu ihrem Freund. Ihr Schrei hatte auch Ron wieder aus seiner Starre erwachen lassen und so folgte er ihr. Beide gingen neben ihm zu Boden, doch als sie nun die aufgerissenen Augen des Schwatzhaarigen sahen, wussten sie, dass sie zu spät waren. Harry war tot.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott…", murmelte Hermine immer wieder und streckte ihre Hand nach ihrem Freund aus. Tränen standen in ihren Augen und als sie entsetzt zu Ron starrte, konnte sie sehen, dass auch ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Vollkommen erschüttert warf sie sich ich in die Arme und beide weinten, weinten um ihren toten Freund. Sie wussten nicht, wie es geschehen war, aber Harry war eindeutig das Opfer eines Avadas geworden und so wie es aussah, hatte es noch nicht einmal einen Kampf gegeben. Harry musste überrascht worden sein. Wie hatte das nur passieren können?

Langsam löste sich Hermine und stand auf. „Wir müssen die Behörden benachrichtigen", sagte sie tränenerstickt, doch Ron reagierte nicht auf sie. Sein Blick lag immer noch auf dem toten Körper seines Freundes. Er stand offensichtlich unter Schock.

Hermine war sich sicher, in diesem Moment keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören zu können, um die Auroren zu benachrichtigen. Sie musste also Hedwig losschicken, die sie vorhin im Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte. Mit zittrigen Beinen ging sie zu Harrys Schreibtisch, um Pergament und Feder zu holen. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Brief, der an sie und Ron adressiert war. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn an sich. „Ron, hier ist ein Brief an uns", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. Ron schaute sie noch immer entsetzt an, stand aber auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Gemeinsam lasen sie die Nachricht, die Harry ihnen hinterlassen hatte.

_Lieber Ron, liebe Hermine,_

_es tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch beide einfach so verlassen musste. Ich habe heute Besuch aus einer anderen Zeit bekommen, genauer gesagt, aus der Zukunft und ich habe Dinge erfahren, die mich zutiefst verwirren und ängstigen. _

_Ihr wisst, dass ich einen Teil von Voldemorts Kraft in mir trage. Wie es aussieht, wird dieser Teil dafür sorgen, dass ich zu einem weiteren Dunklen Lord werde, der noch viel schlimmer ist, als Voldemort selbst. Mein Besuch aus der Zukunft hat schon mehrere Male versucht, das zu verhindern, aber leider war er nie erfolgreich. Es gibt nichts, was verhindern kann, dass ich mich verändere und so gibt es nur einen Weg für mich. _

_Ich möchte Euch beiden auf diesem Weg für Eure Freundschaft und Eure Liebe danken. Ihr wart meine ersten, richtigen Freunde und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich es so weit geschafft hätte, wenn ich Euch nicht gehabt hätte._

_Ron, Du bist mein bester Freund und ich möchte, dass Du weißt, dass ich Dich sehr liebe. Ich weiß, ich habe Dir das nie gesagt, aber es ist so, glaub mir. Als ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, hatte ich nie erwartet, einen so guten Freund finden zu können, der zu mir steht und mit dem ich so viel Spaß zusammen haben kann. Ich danke Dir dafür, dass du all die Jahre für mich da warst und sie, trotz all der Gefahren, in die ich Dich gebracht habe, zu den besten meines Lebens gemacht hast._

_Hermine, Du warst immer die Stimme der Vernunft und mir immer eine gute Freundin und trotzdem habe ich auch Dir nie gesagt, dass ich Dich liebe. Ich weiß, dass Du all dies hier hinterfragen wirst und nicht verstehen kannst, wieso ich diesen Weg gehen konnte, nur weil mir jemand anderes erzählt, dass ich ein zweiter Voldemort werde, aber glaub mir bitte, wenn ich Dir sage, dass der Besucher aus der Zukunft mein volles Vertrauen hat. Er hat mich nicht angelogen, das weiß ich. _

_In meinem Schreibtisch, im untersten Fach, bewahre ich mein Testament auf. Ich habe Euch nie davon erzählt, aber ich habe es schon vor Jahren gemacht. Ich wollte einfach sicher gehen, dass ihr beiden versorgt seid, wenn ich den Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht überleben würde. Bitte seid nicht böse, dass ich Euch beiden alles hinterlassen habe._

_Bitte gebt gut aufeinander Acht und denkt ein paar Mal an mich._

_Ich liebe Euch._

_Harry_


End file.
